doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thirteenth Master (Earth-12)
The thirteenth incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Master was a renegade, seen by his own people as one of their worst members. Though initially friends with him, the Master had, by this time, already sworn enmity against the Doctor. For much of his life, he opposed the Third Doctor and UNIT, mainly in the late 20th century in England, though occasionally in other times and places. As this was his thirteenth body, the Master began to decay as his body fell into ruin after an encounter with the Doctor's granddaughter Susan. He devoted his time to finding a means by which he could rejuvenate himself, and eventually did so by taking over the body of the Trakenite Tremas. History Birth When his TARDIS was pulled into a Black hole by the Second Doctor, the Master used up his remaining regenerations escaping it. (MA: The Dark Path) Early Times on Earth After he escaped the black hole, the Master was imprisoned on Shada by the Time Lords. However, the Time Lords decided to keep the Doctor busy by releasing the Master. (MA: Prisoners of the Sun) Before the Doctor became aware of his presence, the Master had infact been on Earth for some time. (MA: Who Killed Kennedy) The Master invented the Keller Machine, and spent many months establishing his and its credentials. (DW: The Mind of Evil) The Master set his TARDIS in orbit of the Archon homeworld and made a deal with them that would result in the Archons acquiring a TARDIS of their own. Posing as a Professor Thascalos, the Master gave the Necronomicon to the Doctor's companion, Jamie McCrimmon, so that in turn he would give the book to the Doctor and lure the TARDIS to the Archon homeworld. (PES: The Nameless City) The Master was present at the first Auton invasion of Earth. He had apparently seen or heard about Channing attempt to capture the Third Doctor. (DW: Spearhead from Space) He contacted journalist James Stevens by phone, who's article he had read in the Daily Chronicle, and told him about the near-kidnapping. (MA: Who Killed Kennedy) He later called Stevens again, during the Silurian attacks on Wenley Moor . (DW: Doctor Who and the Silurians) He informed Stevens that Frederick Masters had been the first to have died from the plague sweeping London. (MA: Who Killed Kennedy) Shorty after the Inferno Project incident, (DW: Inferno) the Master once more contacted James Stevens, this time to check up on his work on his U.N.I.T. article. He promptly hang up when Stevens mentioned C19 and Glasshouse. (MA: Who Killed Kennedy) He first infiltrated the headquarters of UNIT while the Brigadier and the Doctor had gone to meet with government officials. He hypnotised the Doctor's assistant Liz Shaw and, through her, learned of recent events, including the recent failed Nestene invasion and the awakening of the Silurians. This inspired him to ally himself with them and to locate any more Silurian colonies. (DWY: Reconnaissance) :The Master appears to have originally intended to proceed directly with his plan to use the Keller Machine, as he spent many months establishing his and the Keller Process' credentials, and must have brought the mind parasite to Earth with him prior to joining forces with the Nestenes. Revenge Against the Doctor The Master had already appeared at a circus, his TARDIS in the form of a circus trailer or horse box. He hypnotised the circus troupe to obey his orders as part of his plan to assist the Nestenes in their latest bid to conquer Earth. A Time Lord emissary alerted the Doctor to his rival's presence on the planet. After the failure of the Master's plan, he fled. (DW: Terror of the Autons) The Doctor stole the dematerialisation circuit of the Master's ship, stranding him on Earth. He returned again, posing as the scientist who had "developed" the Keller Machine, in reality a living alien entity. He used prisoners as a plan to hijack a missile containing nerve gas and use it cause a conflict that would trigger a nuclear war. (DW: The Mind of Evil) Shortly after the Master regained control over his TARDIS, he tried to gain control of a cult, so he could harness the power of the Immortals. He convinced the real cult leader, Hadley, that he could serve the cult loyally, by supplying them with sarg. Unfortunately for the Master, Hadley only intended to keep the Master alive while he still has his use. With no other options, the Master formed a temporary truce with the Doctor to stop Hades' plan. After the crisis was resolved, the Doctor allowed the Master to depart unmolested in the name of their temporary truce. (MA: Deadly Reunion) The Master recovered the functioning of his TARDIS and brought Axos to Earth hoping to ally himself with them. Instead he became the prisoner of Axos and only escaped with the aid of CIA agent Bill Filer. The Doctor tricked the Master into thinking he was going to betray Earth. Instead, he trapped the Master with Axos in a time loop. (DW: The Claws of Axos) Posing as an Adjudicator, the Master then visited a human colony on the planet Uxarieus in the year 2472. The stolen Time Lords' records had informed him that here he would find the Doomsday Weapon created by a near-extinct native species. The Doctor once more defeated him. (DW: Colony in Space) In the Wiltshire village of Devil's End, the Master summoned the Dæmon Azal, but failed to understand the power and control that was necessary following summoning him. Following Azal's confrontation with Jo Grant's selflessness, the Master was captured by UNIT after failing to escape in the Doctor's car, Bessie. (DW: The Dæmons) Imprisonment Following a trial by human authorities, the Master was sentenced to life imprisonment in a prison on an island designed especially to hold him. (DW: The Sea Devils) The government used him as a scapegoat for all the alien attacks that had occurred. (MA: Who Killed Kennedy) Before his trial, the Master was sent to Stangmoor Prison, but during his captivity, an army of hypnotised salespeople stormed the prison. This was an attempt to rescue him, but the attempt failed and the Master was sent to another secure holding facility. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Jo were trapped in an extra-universal prison by the Freedom Corporation, so the Brigadier was forced to strike a deal with the Master to save them. But the Master double-crossed him and uses time-travel technology to regress the Earth backwards in time. However, with help from the Time Lord, the Doctor was freed and was able to stop the Master's plan, and restore everything to normal. (MA: Freedom) Before he was sent to Fortress Island, the Master was sent to Aylesbury Grange Detention Centre. The Doctor visited the Master who insisted he had changed, only to reveal he had escaped. The Doctor was speaking to a hologram. The Master nearly escaped, but was stopped by soldiers. The Doctor revealed he had been a hologram as well. (DWM: The Man in the Ion Mask) With the Doctor gone to Peladon, (DW: The Curse of Peladon) the Master collaborated with UNIT to prevent an invasion by a fascist version of Earth, travelling with the Brigadier and Ian and Barbara Chesterton to that alternate universe and encountering an alternate version of himself. This alternate Master was imprisoned and tortured by order of the Leader of the Republic of Great Britain, that reality's version of the Doctor. The Master killed his other self, claiming it was an act of mercy. Before he was imprisoned by UNIT again, the Master hid his TARDIS back in the church crypt in Devil's End. (PDA: The Face of the Enemy) In a later encounter, the Master created a device that switched his mind with the Doctor's. He went to the Doctor's TARDIS, where he learned that the Time Lords had made the TARDIS unpilotable by the Doctor. Before returning to the TARDIS, the Master asked the Brigadier to move him to a new holding facility with a good view and told Mike Yates to ask Jo Grant out on a date. (MA: The Switching) The Master quickly gained control over his jailer, George Trenchard, and nearly caused a war between humans and Sea Devils, a species related to the Silurians. He later escaped in the confusion (DW: The Sea Devils) and returned to the church crypt in Devil's End to retrieve his TARDIS. (EDA: The Eight Doctors) Escape Some time after his escape, the Master infiltrated the government's Department C19 to a shocking degree. He took control of the Glasshouse, a facility for traumatised UNIT soldiers, and in particular Francis Cleary. He also tried to undermine UNIT in the short term. In the long term, he planned to use a time ring to have Cleary go to 1963 to prevent the Kennedy assassination, thereby altering Earth's history to make it more vulnerable to invasion. The plan failed. (MA: Who Killed Kennedy) The Master travelled to ancient Atlantis and, confronting the Doctor there, brought forth Kronos, king of the Chronovores. Kronos captured him but allowed him to go free. (DW: The Time Monster) The Master employed the assistance of a being called Verdigris, who impersonated the Master, and was tasked with interfering in the Doctor's life. After Verdigris contacted him again, the Master told him that he had enough of Earth and had other plans to set in motion on Skaro. (PDA: Verdigris) He forged a short-lived alliance with the Daleks, acting as their agent to provoke warfare between the Earth Empire and the Draconian Empire in the 26th century. To achieve this, he employed a force of Ogrons who, through the use of hypnosound, made themselves appear human or Draconion, thus provoking the other side. When the Doctor revealed the true perpetrators, the plot was abandoned. (DW: Frontier in Space) The Master set up a talent show called Make a Star, which he used to disrupt the timeline by making the contestants cover songs that weren't yet written. He intended to use the relatively minor disruption caused to allow him to take control of Earth, but this plan was foiled by the Doctor. (ST: Hidden Talent) On another occasion, the Master made a deal with the Odobenidans to help them invade Earth, but accidentally trapped both them and himself in a time loop whilst undertaking some temporal mechanics on their behalf. He was trapped in the time loop beneath Greece for months. The Time Lords sent the Doctor to Greece so that the Doctor would deal with the time loop, where he released the Master and foiled his plan again. (ST: The Seismologist's Story) Returning to 1970s Earth, the Doctor uncovered another plot by the Master to release a fog in Tadcaster by using Sarkan mist-flowers to generate the fog. If they bloomed, their seeds would spread and the Earth would be covered in the dense fog. Attempting to catch up with the Master, the Doctor commandeered the pier train. They jumped off the train as it reached the end of the tracks and crashed into the Master and the mist-flowers, sending all of them into the ocean, where the flowers were destroyed and the Master disappeared. (TVC: Fogbound) Reappearing again, the Master took control of the Brigadier's mind, and instructed him to kill the Doctor. However, this plan failed and the Brigadier attacks the Master. He escaped, restoring the Brigadier to his senses. (ST: Smash Hit) Returning to 1970s Earth, he used time-displaced Scottish warriors to seize a nuclear submarine and threaten Britain with obliteration if he wasn't given the Doctor's TARDIS; he ended up temporarily trapped in the 18th century. (TVC: The Glen of Sleeping) He also worked with the Gaderene race to conquer Earth. (PDA: Last of the Gaderene) For a short while the Master adopted the identity of Duke Dominus, a gangster on early 20th century Earth, but his plan on this occasion was halted by the Fourth Doctor without the Master even knowing it. (VD: The Duke of Dominoes) The Master finally went under cover on Earth following the 22nd century Dalek invasion and killed David Campbell, the husband of the Doctor's granddaughter Susan. After being defeated by the Eighth Doctor, he fled in his TARDIS, taking Susan with him as a hostage, unaware of her Gallifreyan heritage. As his TARDIS materialised on Terserus, Suan used the Master's TARDIS' telepathic circuits to attack him, forcing him out onto the surface of Terserus. She then used the Tissue Compression Eliminator against the Master while he was holding the Dalek's transmuter. The blast severly deformed the Master, as well as almost killing him. Susan departed in his TARDIS; this brief materialisation however alerted the Time Lords to the Master's presence on Terserus. (EDA: Legacy of the Daleks) Survival When the Time Lord Chancellor Goth came to Tersurus to investigate the materialisation of an unauthorised TARDIS, (EDA: Legacy of the Daleks) he found the Master in a wasted condition, that of a decaying animated corpse. (DW: The Deadly Assassin) The Master sensed that Goth wished for power and offered it to him, whilst Goth, thinking that the Master was a dying "creature", thought he could control the Master for his own means. (EDA: Legacy of the Daleks) The Master made Goth, in line for the position of Lord President of the High Council of Time Lords, into his slave. He also took over the mind of Solis, one of the Chancellory Guard. With a telepathic summons and a vision of the future created by the Matrix, the Master lured the Fourth Doctor to Gallifrey to prevent the murder of the then-serving Lord President. The Doctor failed and ended up on trial for the President's murder. In the mean time, the Master casually killed a guard with his Tissue Compression Eliminator and left it for the Doctor to find like a grisly calling card. Secretly, the Master had access to the Matrix. He also had guessed the secret of the Eye of Harmony and various artefacts left behind by Rassilon. He realised that the Eye of Harmony, a black hole, resided beneath the Panopticon and, realising that it had immense power, believed he could use the Sash of Rassilon to protect himself from the raw power of the Eye and the destruction that unleashing it would cause. He thought that it could channel that energy to renew himself. The Doctor defeated the Master in physical combat and he appeared to have fallen into a crevice created by a localised earthquake. In fact, he had gained access to his TARDIS, disguised as a grandfather clock, and escaped. (DW: The Deadly Assassin) Although he failed to obtain a new cycle of regenerations, the energy from the Eye of Harmony did allow him to partially regenerate his body, taking on a far less 'putrescent' appearance as the Fourth Doctor would observe on their next encounter. (BFA: Trail of the White Worm) After escaping from Gallifrey, the Master had entered into an alliance with the Kraals, and claimed to help them invade the Earth in 1979. (BFA: The Oseidon Adventure) He tried to achieve this by looking for a genetically engineered alien worm, whose purpose was to generate wormholes in space. The worm had been living in Derbyshire for centuries and had passed into folklore, however, it had taken the form of a women called Demesne Furze. While he was looking for the worm, he allied himself with Colonel Spindleton, where they both met the Doctor and Leela. However, the Master generated a storm, using a lightning bolt from it to activate the worm's ability to create wormholes, in turn, generating a wormhole to Oseidon, but also killing the worm. (BFA: Trail of the White Worm) Upon arrival on Earth, the Kraals, led by Marshal Grinmal, double-crossed the Master and imprisoned him with Leela, while they sent the Doctor to Oseidon to be interrogated by Chief Scientist Tyngworg. However, the Master and Leela escaped through the wormhole, and infiltrated the Kraal bunker. However, while he was in the bunker, the Master discovered he was an android duplicate, ever since he arrived in Derbyshire, and the Master had been on Oseidon all along, impersonating Tyngworg. During this, the Doctor escaped and reprogrammed the androids to destroy the invasion force. But, as the Master tried to deactivate all the androids, he discovered he was susceptible to the signal, and therefore, he had also been an android all along as well. The Doctor and Leela constructed another Master duplicate, to help them discover the real Master's plan, which was to capture the Z-battery, the Doctor left on Earth to repair his TARDIS during his exile. His plan was to use the Z-radiation within the battery, combined with the O-radiation that was on Oseidon, to create ZO-radiation, which had an immense amount of power, which the Master could use to renew himself. The Doctor defeated the Master, by using the Master's android duplicate he had constructed to kidnap the Master and take him away in his own TARDIS, before his plan could be fulfilled. (BFA: The Oseidon Adventure) The Master travelled to the planet Traken, the centre of the Traken Union, in a TARDIS configured into the sculpture-shaped Melkur. He set about a plan to steal the Source to restore himself. To this end, over a period of years, he won over Kassia, who later married Tremas and became a stepmother to Nyssa. :"So, a new body at last!" - Last Words of the Thirteenth Master Defeated once more by the Fourth Doctor and Adric, he took over the body of Tremas. (DW: The Keeper of Traken) Undated events *﻿At some point, the Master stole Time Lord files on matters including the Doomsday Weapon. This may have taken place before or after his encounters with the Third Doctor on Earth. (DW: Colony in Space) *The Master once travelled to the Land of Fiction, where he intended to steal an advanced piece of technology from the Land, and met characters Professor Moriarty and Count Dracula. (TVA: Character Assassin) *With his TARDIS still in the form of a clock, the decayed Master tried to steal Iris Wildthyme's body. (IW: The Scarlet Shadow) Alternate Timelines ﻿Sympathy for the Devil In a universe where the Third Doctor was exiled to Earth in 1997 by mistake, the Master was stranded on Earth in the 1970s, his TARDIS "placed beyond my reach". He allied with China under the alias Ke Le, creating the brainwashed Ke Le Divisions using alien parasites. He was bitter about being stuck on Earth and having to live through horrific crises that the Doctor wasn't turning up to stop. (BFDWU: Sympathy for the Devil) ﻿The Face of the Enemy While helping UNIT stop an invasion from a parallel universe, the Master met that universe's version of himself, still using the name Koschei, imprisoned and tortured by order of the Leader of the Republic of Great Britain, that reality's version of the Doctor. The Master killed his other self, claiming that it was an act of mercy. (PDA: The Face of the Enemy) Psychological profile ﻿Personality This incarnation of the Master was suave and debonair with a sardonic sense of humour. (DW: Terror of the Autons) A haughty psychopath, he regarded most beings as his inferiors but had a mutual respect for the Doctor as a worthy opponent and his almost intellectual equal. (DW: The Sea Devils) While in Atlantis, the Master formed something of a relationship with Queen Galleia, remarking that she was beautiful, and promising her power. Both she and Lakis commented that he had "the bearing of a God". (DW: The Time Monster) Following his degeneration, he became less charming and witty. He was mainly preoccupied with finding a way to regenerate. The vengeful and vindictive side of the Master was at its most apparent while he was in this state. (DW: The Deadly Assassin) ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿. Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes *Although they played antagonists onscreen, in real life Roger Delgado and Jon Pertwee were actually close friends. In interviews and convention Q&A sessions, Pertwee often cited the death of Delgado as one of the factors which led him to give up the role. Category:The Master (Earth-12) Category:Incarnations of the Master